mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tommy Davidson
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, Comedian | other_names = | years_active = 1983-present | spouse = | website = | notable role = Various roles in In Living Color Rushon in Booty Call Mitchell in Between Brothers Womack/Sleep'n Eat in Bamboozled Oscar Proud in The Proud Family and The Proud Family Movie | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Tommy Davidson (born November 10, 1963) is an American comedian, film and television actor. Born in Washington, D.C., Davidson was adopted when he was 2-years-old. He is the product of an interracial adoption, with his parents being Caucasian and he being African-American. He attended high school at Bethesda-Chevy Chase High School, in Bethesda, Maryland. After graduating, he enrolled at the University of the District of Columbia, but dropped out shortly thereafter. Career Davidson started his career as a stand-up comedian in the mid 1980s, performing in various comedy clubs throughout the Washington Metropolitan region, Baltimore and Philadelphia. His first major exposure came on the variety show In Living Color, where he played various characters, including his impersonations of Sammy Davis, Jr. and Sugar Ray Leonard, and being the victim of Homey D. Clown. In 1991, he released Illin in Philly, a VHS tape of a stand-up performance, which was aired regularly on Comedy Central in the 1990s, and "On The Strength", another stand-up performance, this time filmed in New York City. He has also appeared in the films Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, with fellow In Living Color alum Jim Carrey, Strictly Business, starring Halle Berry, Samuel L. Jackson, and Denis Leary, Booty Call and Juwanna Mann, both with Vivica A. Fox. Davidson provided the voice for "Oscar Proud," the father in the Disney animated series The Proud Family. He was also a recurring character on MADtv's Real M*****F***ing Talk sketches. In an episode of Comedy Central's Live at Gotham, Davidson hosted the show with amateur acts trying to make names for themselves. He was also a guest on an episode of Cartoon Network's animated/live action talk show Space Ghost Coast to Coast. More recently, Tommy Davidson played the role of Cream Corn in Black Dynamite. ''In Living Color'' Characters * "Angel" (The Prison Cable Network) * "Annoying Waiter" * "Byron Hedley" ("Hey Mon") * "Howard Tibbs III" (Funky Finger Productions/''B.S. Brothers'') * "Little Kid" (Homey the Clown) * "Main Man" * "Pookie" * "Luther (Snack 'n Shack) * "Sweet Tooth Jones" (Hollywood School of Self Defense) * "Continuous Victim" (Wanda) * "Jumper" (The Scream Team) Impersonations * Al Green * Al Jarreau * Anita Baker * Antonio Fargas * Elton John * Emmanuel Lewis * K-Ci * Jaleel White * MC Hammer * Michael Jackson * Michael McDonald (singer) * Prince * Sammy Davis, Jr. * Spike Lee * Tupac Shakur * Rocky * Rambo * Sugar Ray Leonard * Stevie Wonder * Sylvester Stallone * John Madden * Cher * "Straight" * Sue Johannson * Barack Obama * Rick Astley * Rick James * Puff Smokey Smoke External links * Category:African American actors Category:African American comedians Category:Actors from Washington, D.C. Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American adoptees Category:1963 births Category:Living people de:Tommy Davidson fr:Tommy Davidson